


Ich über mich

by Naria_Prime



Series: Random little poems [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: inner voices, inside of me, old
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naria_Prime/pseuds/Naria_Prime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein schon sehr altes, kurzes Gedicht über mich und meine Ichs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ich über mich

**Author's Note:**

> Ein lustiges kurzes Gedicht.  
> Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch.

Ich bin ich  
und das ist klar  
Ich bin ich  
so wie ich's immer war

Ich bin gespalten  
(und muss mich zusammenhalten)  
Ich bin getrennt  
(und hab' den Reim verpennt)

Ich Nr. 1 spricht drei Sprachen  
Ich Nr. 2 tut immer nur lachen  
Ich Nr. 3 ist ruhig und klug  
Ich Nr. 4 kriegt niemals genug  
Ich Nr. 5 macht schon lang' Kampfsport  
und Ich Nr. 6 liest gern am ruhigen Ort  
Ich Nr. 7 hört niemals zu  
Ich Nr. 8 schreit: "Gebt doch mal Ruh'!"  
Ich Nr. 9 spielt gern mit Orange (*)  
Ich Nr. 10 hat Schwächen und kennt 'se  
Und es gibt noch weiter viele  
Welche sind, bitteschön, Ihre?  
Die 10 dort und mehr sind meine  
Welche sind, bitteschön, deine?  
\----------------------

(*) Ist der Name meiner Katze und wird Englisch ausgesprochen!

**Author's Note:**

> Wie würdet ihr euch selbst beschreiben?  
> Würde mich echt mal interessieren.


End file.
